Come Back When You Can
by RdRvr94
Summary: Takes place from the last scene in New Moon and continues from there. Bella has chosen Edward but now feels this undeniable pull towards Jacob. Will Bella finally come to the realization of what Jacob's been telling her all along? A Bella and Jacob story.
1. I Need You

**A/N: Hey there! I thought it was time to upload a new story, so here it is. This story will take place from the last scene in the movie "New Moon", and then continue on from that. This is a Jacob/Bella story. I really hope you enjoy. Happy Reading~!**

Jacob gazed at Bella with a pained expression when she begged, "I love you. So please don't make me choose, cause it's going to be him. It's always been him."

Bella looked at the boy she came to love's eyes. They were devastated, he was breaking. And she was the cause of it. She felt like crying, and whispering soothing words to Jacob, sweet nothings. But she knew she couldn't.

She almost came undone when he whimpered, "Bella."

The rest happened in a blur. Edward grabbing her arm, Jacob yanking her towards him, Jacob being thrown, transforming into his wolf form. The beautiful brown eyes she adored practically glazed over with his unshed tears. His realization of the situation, and him leaving the scene. Hurt. Broken. Wounded.

Bella cried herself to sleep that night, in Edward's arms. He tried to hush her cries, tried to soothe her. But it wasn't working. Nothing worked. Bella was balling, ever so often murmuring Jacob's name. It was hurting him to watch his Bella like this. But he had told her that if she wanted to be with Jacob, he would let her. He understood how Bella came to love him, and told her that he would live with it if Jacob was her decision. She shook her head multiple times, trying to reassure him. But her tears were saying otherwise.

Bella awoke the next morning, tracks of the tears she cried the night before still apparent on her face. Edward lovingly stroked her hair, and she forced a small smile up at him. It wasn't long before Bella disappeared into the shower and she soon emerged fully dressed.

The whole day that her and Edward spent together, Bella couldn't help but to think of Jake. She wondered how he was doing, if he was okay, if he was hurting, and she was crying internally. Edward hadn't even noticed, which had shocked Bella. He always knew just when something was wrong with her. Edward returned Bella home late, telling of his plans to hunt with his family that night. Bella gave him a final kiss and he was out the door.

As soon as the door shut, Bella ran to the phone like a crazed maniac. She picked it up, hurriedly dialling the familiar number.

"Hello", Billy answered the telephone cheerily.

"Hi Billy, it's Bella", she spoke frantically.

"Bella, is everything okay?" Billy questioned concerned.

"Yes, is Jacob around by chance?" Bella spoke desperately hoping that he was.

"He's actually out right now, I can let him know you called", Billy replied gently.

"No, that's okay. Do you know when he'll be back?" she answered, a sudden need to see him filling every fibre of her being.

"I'm not too sure Bella, I'd say around 9 at the latest", he replied, genuinely interested as to why Bella sounded so worried, "Are you sure everything's alright, dear?"

"Yes, yes, no need to worry Billy. Um…do you mind if I stop by around 9 then? I know it's really late and I promise I won't stay long. I just really need to see him…" Bella trailed off slightly scared of Billy's response. She didn't think she would be able to handle it if he refused her request.

"Sure Bella, I'm sure he'd like to see you too", he said kindly.

Bella let out a heavy sigh of relief. Obviously Billy didn't know what happened between the two of them. But more importantly, she would see Jacob tonight, talk to him without Edward intruding, and try to make things okay.

"Thanks Billy, see you later."

"No problem Bella, see you then."

Bella glanced at the clock at her bedside table and saw 7:04 P.M. in neon green flashes. She had almost two hours to spare. Bella tried watching television, but she couldn't get her mind off Jacob. His hurt expression was replaying in her mind over and over on a loop. She tried to read a book, but her beautiful best friend still took hostage of her mind. She gave up on everything, and decided to think of what she was going to say to Jacob. What could she say anyways? She told him that she loved him, which she did. She really did. He saved her these past few months. She just needed to get him back in her life. He was her sun. And she desperately ached for his presence in her everyday life.

The time went by faster than she thought and in no time the clock read 8:34 and it was time to head to Billy's. When she arrived, she found herself suddenly nervous. She was shaking. Bella knocked a few times against the very familiar door. Billy answered the door, and she was saddened for a moment. She was hoping it would be Jake to greet her at the door.

"Hey Bella, Jake's actually not home yet, but he'll be back any minute if you'd like to wait", he spoke with a smile.

"Yes thanks", Bella spoke walking into the house and making herself comfortable on the couch. It was strange, she felt so comfortable here. Like she belonged.

Billy sat with her for a few minutes and Bella noticed his constant yawning.

"Billy you should go to bed. I'll be fine here", Bella spoke in an urging tone.

"Oh no, I don't want to leave you alone here Bella", he replied instantly.

"It's okay, I'll watch TV. I feel so comfortable here actually, it's fine", Bella insisted.

Billy broke out into a grin, "Well I'm glad, you're always welcome here Bella. Okay, if you insist. Jake will be back any minute."

And he was right. Moments after Billy left her, Jacob entered through the front door and into the house. He looked exhausted, like he had just run a marathon. She noticed him rubbing at his eyes tiredly, his hair in perfect disarray, and the faint glow that emanated off him from his sweat. But he still looked beautiful.

This was slightly awkward, Bella noted. How did she approach him? She didn't want to upset him or hurt him anymore.

"Jake", Bella whispered quietly, waiting until he met her eyes.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" Jacob questioned quizzically, his tone a little harsher than she would have liked.

She abruptly stood up, walking towards him. "I needed to see you."

Jacob just brushed her off, walking right past her, still reeling with hurt. "About what?"

Bella stalked after him, gripping his arm stopping him in his tracks. "You know about what. About yesterday."

"There's nothing more for you to say. You made yourself pretty clear", Jacob whispered quietly, looking away from her.

"I can't choose. I can't Jake. I love him and I love you. I need you in my life Jacob, I don't think I could handle it if we weren't friends anymore", Bella whispered frantically.

Jacob's eyes softened at her words, "We'll always be friends Bells. I just can't right now. It's too hard, too much."

She let a silent tear slip from her eyes as she murmured, "I'm sorry Jake. I never meant to hurt you."

Jacob noted that her hold on his arm had tightened significantly. Not enough to hurt him, but enough for him to notice. "I know. You should probably get going, it's late."

She didn't realize that more tears were slipping from her eyes until Jacob spoke, "Please don't cry Bells."

Bella awkwardly wiped at her tears, slightly embarrassed. She looked up and her and Jacob's eyes locked. She couldn't help herself when she pushed her body smack against his, her arms wrapping around his torso. She felt Jacob sigh and embrace her back, his arms holding her tight to him. Their hug lasted a few minutes too long but neither of them wanted to pull away. When Bella finally broke away from Jacob, she felt an unforeseen lust wash over her. What was going on? Inappropriate thoughts of Jacob were running through her mind, and she felt herself wanting him. She wanted him badly. Bella had no idea what was going on but before she could register everything, she was kissing him. Her lips had closed atop his, and she was now tugging at his bottom lip playfully. Jacob was shocked by Bella's actions, stunned silly. Was she really kissing him? Were her hands really running down his chest? Did she have a change of heart? Not wanting to over-analyze the moment, Jacob eagerly responded into the kiss. His arms wrapped around her middle pulling her right against him. When the need for air took over their senses, they broke away, still locked in a close embrace. Their breathing was ragged. Bella nervously looked up at Jacob and he fixed her with lustful eyes, and a confused expression.

Bella wasn't sure how to answer his look, so she just kissed him again. She was never good with words. Jacob moaned into the kiss, and after a few moments forced himself to break away.

"What are you doing Bells? What is this?" he whispered achingly.

"I…I need you Jake", she whimpered against him. Her need for him clouded over everything. She was so puzzled by these new feelings, but not surprised exactly. She knew she loved Jake, she just wasn't aware she was so attracted to him.

She glanced up when she noticed he hadn't responded and saw that his eyes were closed, like he was trying to register exactly what was going on.

Bella slowly ran her hands down Jacob's chest, her hands slipping down easily from the thin layer of sweat covering him. She heard him groan seemingly in frustration, his eyes still closed.

"I need you too, Bells. But I don't think I could take it…you going back to him", Jacob opened his eyes, his eyes full of sadness.

Hot tears slipped from Bella as she realized how much she was hurting Jake even more by being here, kissing him, wanting him, all knowing she couldn't have him. She wanted to leave now, run from here, stop Jake from hurting anymore. But she wanted to stay in Jacob's arms, and make everything better. She wanted to kiss away his pain.

Jacob sensed this struggle Bella was going through and called out softly, "Bells?"

She glanced up at him, her eyes now filled with pain.

"Can't we…", she began, knowing this was a terrible thing to say and knowing that this would probably hurt Jacob ten times more. But she was being selfish, she wanted this, ached for this. "Can't we just have this one night?"

He looked at her, eyes widened, confusion and surprise on his face and a twinge of lust still sparkling in his dark eyes. He choked out, "What?"

She shyly broke away from his eyes and then when she gained the confidence, she spoke again, "One night. Please Jake, I…I need you."

It was easy to see that Jacob was trying to get out of this, trying to manoeuvre away from this tempting offer so he wouldn't be hurt even more in the long run. But her desperate pleas sent him into a frenzy, his mind was hazy, and all he could think was Bella.

His lips crashed into hers in a panic, he didn't want anything to ruin this night. If she was giving him one night, no strings, no Edward, he would take it. Because it was better than never having her at all, right? And he wasn't giving up hope that there was that chance that he could convince her of the truth he's known all along: they were destined to be together.

His hands gripped her waist firmly as he lifted her effortlessly, and he smiled when her legs wound their way around his waist. Her hands trailed down his chest, and then they trailed a little too far. Jacob kept one arm around her body and he stopped her hands with the other. Quickly and quietly he moved them into his bedroom shutting the door softly, careful as to wake Billy. Bella's hands were at his jean cut-offs once more and she felt Jacob moaning into the kiss as she popped the button. Jacob moved them over to the bed so he was sitting and she was straddling his lap. Deciding that she was wearing too many clothes, Jacob reached for the hem of her shirt, impatiently lifting it up. Bella broke away from him to lift off her shirt herself. She stopped for a minute and took in the handsome boy in front of her. His hair lightly tousled, his chest slightly heaving, his lips almost swollen, his eyes filled with sex.

What was going on here? Really, what was happening? This was Jake. Her Jake. Her best friend. Where did this sudden urge to jump his bones come from? And how didn't she feel this before? Was it really the reality of losing him that sparked all this emotion? Or was she finally admitting the truth to herself?

"You're beautiful", she heard him faintly whisper, as he placed a kiss to her forehead.

Bella rolled her eyes at him, he was the beautiful one. "No, you're the beautiful one Jake."

He shook his head in disagreement, capturing her lips once more. Bella succumbed to the kiss and every part of him as she began to slowly grind into him. He groaned against her and she sped up her movements. Her lips teasing his and her hips teasing him.

Bella trailed her hands down to the zipper on his cut offs and his words cut her off warningly, "I'm not wearing anything underneath there Bells."

Was she really about to have sex with her best friend? This was her first time, was she ready for this? Yes! But not like this, sneaking around.

Bella groaned in annoyance as she did up the button on his jeans and rolled off him, lying on his bed. He lay down next to her, his hand cupping her cheek.

"That was incredible", he whispered, his eyes full of adoration, and the lustful gaze she had just seen now vanished.

"I'm sorry I wasn't ready. But maybe next time-", she murmured quietly.

"Next time?" Jacob interrupted, unable to help the smile that was forming on his lips.

Bella smiled too and snuggled into his bare chest as she whispered, "I love you."

God, he would never get tired of hearing that. "I love you, too." Jacob kissed her hair, his hands wrapped around her bare back.

"I should get going", she whispered into his chest, placing small kisses there.

"No", he whimpered pulling her closer, "Stay with me tonight."

"I can't, Charlie would kill me. Not to mention Billy would kill you", she murmured against him.

He sighed defeated, "Just let me hold you for a few more minutes."

Bella nodded into his chest and when she gazed up at him after about five minutes, she saw that he was sleeping. She knew he hadn't gotten much sleep lately, his patrols kept him up until all hours of the night. She gazed lovingly at her best friend, he really was so beautiful. Bella slowly slipped from his grasp and heard him moan in protest, his eyes opening ever so slightly.

"Shh, don't get up. Go back to sleep, I'll call you tomorrow", Bella murmured into his ear and then she dropped a small kiss to his lips and saw a sleepy smile form on his face. Gently she ran her fingers through his tousled hair and placed a final kiss to his temple. She gathered the comforter, folding it and placing it on the ground, and then she grabbed the light sheet, throwing it over Jake's body, getting him comfy. She knew he would be too hot to sleep with the heavy comforter.

"Love you", he murmured to her barely audible as Bella tucked the sheet around his body.

"Love you too, Jake", she whispered painfully, lone tears slipping from her eyes.

Bella walked to his bedroom door, out the light, and left the Black house. She felt terrible as she got into her truck and left. What had she just done? She just hooked up with Jake and promised him a next time. Was it possible to be in love with two people? Because she knew she was. As she drove, sinking feelings set in. What would Edward say? How would she tell him what happened when she didn't exactly understand it herself? And to top it all off, she couldn't help but be excited for her and Jake's next time. This could only end badly.

**Leave me a review with your feedback! It's much appreciated!**


	2. Staying The Night

**A/N: Hey! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews :), the favourite-ing, and the story alert-ing! It really means a lot. Without further a do, here is Chapter 2! I would just like to enforce that this isn't only a story about the physical side of Bella and Jacob's relationship, but the emotional side as well. X's and O's to all those who review! Happy Reading~!**

The next morning Bella awoke flushed in her bed. There was a light layer of sweat covering her body, and she felt herself feeling very hot. Her mind travelled back to the dream she had last night. Let's just say it involved Jacob, Bella, and a steamy shower. She groaned inwardly, recalling the vividness of Jacob's body. Bella rolled out of bed, grabbing her phone from the nightstand. One new message from: Edward. He missed her and wanted to have dinner with her tonight. She quickly typed a reply, stating that she'd love to attend and she'd see him tonight.

Grabbing some fresh towels, Bella hopped into the shower, adjusting the temperature slightly cooler than usual. She needed to cool off from that dream. The cool water cascaded down her body easily and calmed her down a great deal.

After her shower, Bella changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a coral-coloured v-neck sweater. She took notice of how low-cut the sweater looked on her today, but shrugged it off.

Bella bit her lip shyly as she walked to grab her phone. She sat cross-legged on her freshly made bed and dialled Jacob's number. She had promised to call him after all. He picked up on the first ring. "Hello?", Jacob's voice sounded huskier than usual. He sounded really sexy. How was it even possible that someone could sound like that from just one word?

"Hey Jake", she replied slightly shy. It was weird, but she felt nervous around him after last night.

"Bells", his tone was laced with happiness upon hearing who it was on the other line.

She smiled to herself, "How are you?"

"Well…other than the fact that I miss you, I'm pretty good", he spoke nonchalantly.

Bella blushed at his words and replied, "I miss you too, Jake."

Jacob let out a sigh and spoke seriously, "When can I see you again Bells? Tonight?"

"I can't tonight, I'm busy", Bella spoke saddened.

His voice cracked when he asked, "With him?"

"Yeah", she murmured quietly, "What about today?"

"I can't, I've got patrols", he spoke sadly, wishing there was a way he could get out of it.

"Oh", she whispered into the phone.

"I'm really sorry Bells, but I gotta go. Sam's waiting", he murmured gently into the phone.

"Okay, I'll see you soon?" she replied in a hopeful tone.

"Yeah, I hope so. Love you", he spoke the last words in a softer tone.

"Love you too", she replied gently, shutting her phone with a snap.

_What to do? What to do?,_ Bella pondered to herself.

She settled on reading for now and ended up switching to watching television later. When lunch rolled around, Bella made herself a BLT sandwich on rye bread and when she found herself bored again, she started on her homework. She was happy to say that she finished it all by the time Edward picked her up for dinner.

Dinner at the Cullen house was nice as usual. Bella always felt welcome in their home. After eating a delectable Italian alfredo pasta, Bella began chatting with Alice and Emmett. She was in the middle of conversation when she felt a steady buzz emanate from her jeans. Slowly she pulled her cell out from her pocket, apologizing to the vampires directly across from her, and getting up to check her phone. She spotted Edward across the room from the corner of her eye, and she gave him a small smile and mouthed 'Charlie.' He nodded in understanding and resumed conversation.

Bella opened her phone and saw that the message was from Jacob: _I miss you…_

_I miss you too__, _Bella quickly typed her reply.

Only a moment later, her phone buzzed in her hand. Bella glanced at the new text: _I miss you more Bells. I can't stop thinking about last night…_

A faint smile ghosted over her lips as she typed a reply to him: _Come over later?_

She scanned the Cullen's faces while awaiting his reply. When she felt the beginnings of that familiar buzz, she opened the text urgently: _Leave your window open._

She bit her lip in anticipation as she shut her phone. She walked back to the table and saw dessert was being served. Bella tried her best to concentrate on dessert and the conversation at hand, but had a difficult time doing that. Her mind kept on drifting to a certain best friend of hers…

When it was time to leave, Edward escorted Bella to the car, opened the door for her like a perfect gentleman and waited until she was settled before closing it. He was in the car next to her in a matter of seconds. Bella still wasn't completely used to his vampire speed.

Edward was an expert driver which allowed him to hold her hand the entire time he was driving, and get her home safely and in one piece.

Edward shut off the car and turned to Bella, "Was everything alright with Charlie? He wasn't upset you were out late, right?" Edward sounded genuinely concerned as he gazed at Bella lovingly.

"Everything's fine, Edward. I promise", Bella spoke reassuringly, leaning in for a kiss.

Edward willingly met her lips and cupped her cheek gently. She broke the kiss as he leant his forehead against hers.

"I love you", he murmured against her.

"I love you, too", Bella whispered against him.

Edward had opened her car door a few seconds later and Bella gasped involuntarily. His speed was a little bit overwhelming at times.

"Still not used to that?" he spoke, quirking an eyebrow.

"Not quite", Bella said taking his hand and allowing him to pull her out of the car.

Edward dropped a kiss to her hand and said, "Good night Bella. I'll come by tomorrow."

Bella leaned up to kiss him once more and whispered, "Bye."

Bella was reading her copy of Wuthering Heights, even though she had already read the battered book countless times. She needed to get her mind off of Jacob and him sneaking over in a couple of hours. She was just getting too hot. Bella groaned and dropped her book. This wasn't working, she was getting way too distracted. Bella was a little bit frustrated at this point but she willingly got up from her bed, and walked over to her drawers of clothes. She grabbed a tank top and a pair of flannel shorts to sleep in, and changed into those.

Bella heard a light tap at her window at 12:32 AM. She tiptoed towards the noise, pulling the window up, and allowing Jacob entrance to her room.

He stared at her for a minute and she stared back, and then she stepped forward. Boldly, she hooked her fingers through the loops on his denim cut-offs and pulled his body closer to hers.

Jake gazed down at the girl latched to him and in an instant, his lips had captured hers. Bella moaned into his mouth, yanking him by his belt loops closer and closer until they hit the bed. Jacob effortlessly picked Bella up in his arms, sat down on her bed and settled her body so she was straddling his lap. Bella absolutely loved being in this position. Jacob rubbed her sides soothingly in an up and down motion as her hands ran down his chest lightly. They broke away from the kiss for a minute and Bella was the first to speak, "Hi."

"Hi", he whispered back, embracing her in a loving hug.

"How was your day?" Bella murmured into his chest.

"Long. Sam had us patrolling all over today. I'm so tired", he whispered into her hair.

Bella ran her fingers lightly through his hair, gently tugging. "Stay the night", she said softly.

"I don't know. I'd have to be back early, before Billy wakes up. And I'd have to get out of here before Charlie wakes up", he murmured back to her.

"I'll set my alarm, we'll wake up early. Stay with me tonight", Bella spoke soothingly.

Jacob pulled away slightly from her body and kissed her once more. It wasn't as passionate as before, it was innocent. Chaste. A kiss between friends.

Bella climbed off his lap, entwined their hands and pulled him down next to her on the bed. They got settled in each other's arms in no time. Bella resumed her movements in his hair, which satisfied him completely. Jacob's arms were tight around Bella's body, holding her extremely close to him. Almost as if he felt that she would disappear. Sensing this, Bella whispered, "I'm here Jake. I'm not going anywhere."

Jacob placed a kiss to her forehead, and when he pulled away Bella captured his lips in a kiss. She just wanted to calm him, to reassure him. Reassure him of what exactly? Well, she didn't know. She just knew she needed to.

Bella grabbed her phone and set an alarm for them to wake up, adjusting the volume to the loudest.

"I know I said that I was tired. But can we just talk? I feel like I'm not going to see you for a while or something", Jacob murmured quietly, careful as to wake Charlie.

"Of course we can Jake. But why do you think you're not going to see me?" Bella sat up in bed so she was facing him.

Jacob let out a small sigh, sitting up and situating himself so he was leaning against the headboard. "I don't know Bells. You have school here with him. And he's you're boyfriend or whatever so you're going to want to spend your time with him. And I'm just the kid from La Push. Why would you want to spend time with me?"

Bella was actually shocked at his words.

"Jacob…", she took his hand in hers, "this isn't really about us, is it? It's about Edward, right?"

He was instantly angered, pulling his hand roughly away from hers, "Well it's all the same thing, isn't it Bells? God, what are we even doing here? Who's the one who'll be screwed in the end? It's gonna be me. And I just let you do it, even though I know I'll be hurt. You made your decision Bella, you chose him. Why are you doing this?"

She looked down in embarrassment. "I don't know Jake. I just…I…can't choose. You're my best friend and you're more than that. I love you. But I understand if you can't do this."

"But you chose. You did. Why are you still going back and forth, Bells?" he whispered in a small voice.

"Because maybe I chose wrong", the words slipped out before she knew it, and she was now stuck in a very tough position.

She watched as Jake's eyes widened and he fixed her with a disbelieving look. She began gnawing on her lip, very nervous all of a sudden. A lone tear slipped from her eye.

She saw Jacob lie down once again, and within seconds she felt herself being pulled down smack against him. "I love you, Bella. And I can't be without you. So I'm going to try every chance I get to change your mind. Because I know this is real, that we have something amazing together."

Bella simply replied, "I love you too, Jake."

He placed a gentle kiss to her hair and was almost asleep when he heard Bella's voice ring through.

"And Jake?" she spoke urgently to him.

"Yeah Bells", he replied softly.

"You'll never just be the kid from La Push…you'll always be so much more", Bella spoke gazing into his eyes.

His heart broke with her adorableness and he pulled her against him once more, "Come here honey. Thank you for that. See you in the morning, sweet dreams Bells."

"Sweet dreams Jake."

The alarm went off at 6:00 A.M., Bella and Jacob only got 5 hours of sleep before the shrill buzz awoke them. Bella groaned in annoyance into her best friend's chest, and Jacob just held her tighter to his body.

"I don't want you to go", she whispered quietly with a pout on her face.

"I don't want to go either Bells, but I have to", Jacob spoke pulling Bella off him gently and getting out of bed. But he didn't get far before Bella pushed his chest down so he was lying flat on the bed again. He smirked slightly, "Wow, you really don't want me to leave, huh?" Bella climbed on top of him, leaning down to kiss him. Their lips met with a deep intensity and a certain neediness. It wasn't long before Jacob had flipped them over and his lips were attacking her neck. When Bella's moans were becoming too loud, Jacob stopped. "Shh, Charlie's going to hear you", he whispered against her ear.

Jacob stood up once more and Bella followed him, grabbing his hand. He looked down at her small hand clutching his and smiled to himself. He picked up Bella's hand and gave it a light kiss, "Bells, I really have to go now."

He embraced her in a tight hug, "I'll miss you."

"I'm going to miss you more", Bella spoke into his bare chest, leaving a light kiss there.

"Not possible, trust me", he murmured into her soft brown hair.

Jacob held her tighter to him, rubbing at her arms soothingly, "Call me when you have a chance, okay?"

"Okay", Bella broke apart from him, giving him one last kiss on his lips, "Go get some more sleep. I know you're exhausted."

"I will. Thanks for letting me stay", Jacob spoke, giving her a wink.

In a matter of seconds, Jacob gave her a big smile, was out her window, and on the ground running.

Bella trudged her way back to her bed and fell onto it with a soft thud. She snuggled into the pillow Jacob had just lay on and breathed in his woodsy scent. Mmm, he smelled so good. Bella tried and tried to find sleep once more but it wouldn't come. Two boys had taken complete hostage of her mind. She knew she couldn't go on doing this. It wasn't fair to Edward, it surely wasn't fair to Jake, and it wasn't fair to herself either. But she wasn't sure what to do. She knew that she loved Edward. Without a doubt, she loved him. She loved his family and how he made her feel. But, Jacob on the other hand, he was there for her when Edward wasn't. He put her back together when she was broken. He really was her Sun. Plus, he was absolutely gorgeous. She never really viewed Jacob in a romantic way before this. Why was that? Was it because he was younger than she was? Because she'd known him since she was a little kid? Honestly...right now...she didn't really remember.

**Reviews are love :)**


	3. Bittersweet Surprise

**A/N: Shout outs to all those who reviewed! Thank you so much :) Here's the next _super long _chapter. I know you all really want to see Bella and Jacob together, and I promise that this is a Bella/Jacob story. It just might take a little while for them to get there, but in the mean time: here's some cute fluffiness and some steamy goodness as well ;) Enjoy! Happy Reading~!**

"Bella", she heard someone speaking in an extremely soothing tone. Bella turned her head so she was away from the noise, and buried her head deep into her pillow. It was too early for her to be woken up. It must have been around 7 A.M? She felt like Jacob had just left her. She snuggled deeper into her pillow, but she heard the voice once more. "Bella", she felt hair being moved away from her face, and a kiss being placed to her cheek. Slowly she opened her eyes and peered around until she saw Edward. Bella smiled slightly. "Hey. What are you doing here?", she spoke sleepily.

Edward smiled back, "Well, I have a surprise for you."

Bella's eyes were now fully open and she gazed up at him, still lying in bed. "What is it?" she questioned completely intrigued.

"Well, my family and I are going on a vacation. I know it's really last minute, but we all wanted to get away. We leave tomorrow and we're gone for a week. Now, the best part is that I already checked with Charlie and he said you could come", Edward spoke happily.

Bella gazed at him, still sleepy, and completely in shock. She was shocked because Charlie agreed to let her go, and because Edward actually looked excited. Those were two firsts. After shaking herself from sleep and coming to the realization of the situation, she smiled up at him. And then all the questions came to her mind.

"Charlie agreed? We leave tomorrow?", she really couldn't believe his last words.

"Yes and yes", Edward replied, leaning down to kiss her on the lips.

"Wait", she pulled away from the kiss, "Where are we going?"

Edward smiled at her and now Bella was getting anxious.

"Tell me!", she spoke impatiently.

He laughed lightly and smiled at her again. He finally said, "We're going to France."

Bella jumped out of bed and squealed lightly. She actually squealed. It was completely out of character for her. But, she had always dreamed of going to France since she could remember, so she decided a little squealing was allowed.

"Really?" she questioned, thinking she must be dreaming.

How lucky was she to have her boyfriend wake her up in the morning to tell her he's whisking her away to France the very next day? Granted his family would also be attending, but who cares! She loved the Cullens anyways. Oh my gosh...France!

"Yes, really. I take it you're excited", Edward said responding to her squeal.

"Of course. Wow. France. I've always wanted to go there", she spoke in broken sentences, still stunned.

"I know you have. I'm so glad I can take you there", he said gazing at her. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. She couldn't believe what was happening. But she loved the spontaneity of it all.

"I actually have to get going. We still have some things to arrange, plus I've got to pack. Would you like me to come by later and help you pack?", Edward questioned caringly.

"No, that's alright. I've got a lot to do now, too", Bella said, unable to keep the smile off her face.

Edward laughed at the sight, "I don't think I've ever seen you smile so much."

"I don't think I've ever been this excited", she admitted truthfully.

"I'm excited too. I can't wait to spend the week with you Bella", Edward spoke with love in his eyes.

Bella smiled and said, "Me too."

Edward stood from her bed and dropped a kiss to her head, "I'll come pick you up tomorrow around two o'clock."

Bella smiled and nodded and with one last kiss, he was out the window.

She watched him leave through her bedroom window and noted that boys coming in and out of her window was starting to become a pattern. It was then when she thought of the other boy who had just come through her window last night was she instantly saddened. The same boy who left through her window just a few hours ago. She was no longer smiling and she was biting her lip nervously. Jacob. How could she leave Jacob for a week? She was given no notice about this trip and she wasn't sure if she could take being away from him for so long. Bella knew she would miss him entirely. How was she going to tell Jacob? She wanted to call him right away and tell him what had just happened but it was too early. She wanted at least one of them to get a good sleep. Bella was just going to have to wait to tell him for a few hours at least.

She sat in bed thinking about everything and one thought kept on coming to her mind, I can't believe Charlie agreed to this.

Bella yawned tiredly as she got out of bed and sighed as she reluctantly moved away from the pillow that still carried Jacob's scent. She missed him already. How could she go an entire week away from her best friend? She quickly pushed the thought aside before she became completely depressed and decided to go downstairs to see Charlie. He was all dressed in his uniform and ready to go. She smiled at seeing him.

"Good morning", she spoke a little cheerier than normal.

"Morning Bells", he said a little sceptical about her tone.

"So I kind of wanted to confirm something with you…", she started off a little nervously. She thought maybe Charlie heard Edward wrong and agreed to the wrong thing.

He took a bite of his toast and drank some of his orange juice and spoke, "Yes, it's okay for you to go to France with the Cullens."

Okay, so he did know what he agreed to...

"Really?" she spoke a little intrigued and a little curious as to hear why he was allowing her to go on vacation half-way around the world for a week with her boyfriend.

"Yes. I've been assured that the Cullens will be there at all times and that you and Edward will be in separate bedrooms. Plus, I know you've always wanted to go to France. And it's something I haven't been able to give you. It's a great opportunity and I want you to take it", he spoke sounding extremely logical.

Bella nodded at his words and then her arms were around him in an instant, "Thank you, thank you, thank you. I promise I'll call you as soon as I arrive to tell you how things are. And I'll check in with you regularly."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that, Bella. Well I best be going to the station. And you better get a move on with your packing", he spoke putting his dishes in the sink.

"Yes. Have a good day Charlie", Bella spoke walking out of the kitchen and excitedly running up the stairs. She would do the dishes later.

She heard the front door slam shut and then she checked the time. It was now 8:00 which was still too early to call Jake. She wanted to wait until at least 10 or 11 to call. After packing for two hours, she was pretty much done. She just had her toiletries left to pack. She checked the clock, it was now around 10:30. Jacob should be awake by now.

Bella grabbed her cell and picked up the phone to call. She called his house phone, taking the chance of him not answering. But luckily he did.

"Hello?" Jacob spoke happily into the phone. She could almost imagine the big grin on his face right now and it made her smile.

"Hey Jake", Bella said into the phone.

"Hello beautiful, how did you sleep?", he spoke warmly to her.

His words made Bella feel all tingly inside. She answered him, "I slept okay", she recalled being awoken by Edward.

"Just okay?" Jacob spoke and she could picture the frown now apparent on his face.

Bella didn't want to tell him about Edward and France like this. No, she wanted to do it in person. So she simply replied, "I missed you."

Jacob smiled at that and replied, "I missed you too honey! So what's up?"

"Well, are you busy today?" Bella questioned biting her lip. She had to see Jacob again before she left tomorrow.

"Yeah, Sam's been working us pretty hard lately. Is everything okay Bells?" Jacob asked her, slightly concerned.

"Everything's fine Jake, I just really need to see you", Bella spoke eagerly into the phone.

"You _need_ to see me?" he questioned cockily, satisfied with her words.

Bella rolled her eyes and then realized Jacob couldn't see her, "Get over yourself, Jake. Can you come over tonight?"

Jacob laughed heartily at her words and said, "Yeah, I'll try and be there around 9."

"Great. I'll see you then", Bella spoke contentedly.

"Yup. You're sure everything's fine, right Bells?" Jacob asked truly concerned. He had just left her a few hours ago and it was unlike Bella to _need_ to see him so soon after. It worried him a little bit.

Bella smiled at the concern in his voice. Jacob honestly was so caring. "Yes, I'm sure. I'll explain when you get here. But nothing to worry about, I promise."

"Alright. See you then, honey", Jacob spoke sounding much more at ease.

"Bye Jake", and with that Bella hung up the phone.

The whole day passed by pretty slowly. Bella was completely finished packing a few hours later. She was convinced that she had everything. She had clothes for the days, pyjamas for the nights, a few nicer outfits for the evenings, all of her toiletries, she had a warm hoodie in case the hotel was cool, she had comfortable shoes and a pair of heels, she had her iPod and her phone and Wuthering Heights, of course. Bella was all set. After packing, she made herself some macaroni and cheese. So good. And then she settled on watching television, wanting to have a lazy day at home. Bella wasn't really in the mood to go out today. Charlie came home around six o'clock and Bella had a casserole ready and waiting for him. He smiled and sat down with her and they ate their food quietly, completely content with each other's company. After dinner, Bella washed the dishes and sat down to watch some more television. But this time, with Charlie. At around 8:30, she went back up to her room. Jacob would be there soon, and she couldn't stop her mind from wandering to him.

Bella squirmed in her bed just thinking about Jacob. And she moaned softly at the thought of her straddling his lap and grinding against him. She was aching to feel that again.

Bella was a little frustrated at this point but she willingly got up from her bed, and walked over to her drawers of clothes. If something did happen tonight, she wanted to be prepared. Bella opened her top drawer and pulled out the sexiest panties she owned. They were just black cotton with a white lace trim. The lace at the top had a little black bow on the side which made them very cute. She realized just then that she hadn't thought to pack them on her trip to France. Oh, who was she kidding? She knew that Edward would never go that far with her before they were married. Pushing the thought aside, she slipped off the panties she was wearing and slipped those on. Even if nothing happened tonight, they gave her a certain confidence knowing that Jacob would probably be speechless seeing her in them. She grabbed a pair of cute pyjamas and changed into those as well.

Bella was staring at her suitcases in the corner of her room when she felt strong arms wrap around her from behind. Bella let her hands rest on top of the firm arms and she let herself relax completely. "Jake", she murmured happily against him. Jacob let his head fall against her shoulder. Gently, he moved her pyjama top slightly so he had access to her bare shoulder and then softly he placed small kisses there. Bella's gaze fell to the suitcases once more. She was intent on not letting Jacob see them until she told him. Bella shifted in his arms so she was facing him and he immediately tightened his hold on her and captured her lips with his. Jacob lifted her up in his arms and carried her with the utmost care to her bed. Bella was giggling the whole time. Jacob's new strength was definitely a turn on. They were both lying on Bella's bed now, staring at each other.

"Alright pretty girl, why was it so important you see me tonight?" Jacob said gazing at her cutely.

Before she spoke, she just stared at him; looking at his eyes, his thick dark hair, his ridiculous muscles, and his perfect smile, and she became really unsure that she could leave this beautiful boy for a week.

Bella sat up in her bed and Jacob followed suit, waiting patiently for her next words. Slowly, Bella took his hands in hers, and then she finally spoke, "I'm leaving tomorrow to go to France with Edward's family."

Jake's face fell at her words and he looked completely stunned, "What? I just saw you last night…this morning in fact."

"I know. He came by a few hours after you left and told me. He said he already talked to Charlie about it and he was fine with it…which was really surprising…", she looked at Jacob all the while, waiting for him to speak.

Jake nodded at her, still not really saying anything.

Bella continued to speak, "Look, obviously France is incredible. And I can't pass up going."

Jacob nodded once more in understanding and then Bella took a deep breath and said, "But that won't change the fact that I'm going to miss you like crazy."

Jacob was staring down at their entwined hands as Bella spoke and when he looked up at her, he pouted adorably and said, "I don't want you to go."

Bella sighed and climbed on to Jacob's lap, so she was straddling him. She wrapped her arms around his torso and murmured into his chest, "I know it's bad timing…and it's ridiculously short notice-"

Jacob interrupted her speech saying, "Yeah it is, but it's an incredible opportunity. I know you've always wanted to go there."

"Yeah", she said in a small voice as she pulled away and pouted at him.

Jacob pouted back at her cutely and said, "How long are you gone for?"

"A week, I promise it'll fly by", she spoke in a reassuring tone.

"If you say so", he replied sadly. Bella couldn't bear to see him like this. It wasn't natural. Jacob was always the one to reassure her and make her smile. Seeing him without his beautiful smile was just wrong.

Bella leaned up to kiss him and he responded instantly, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Bella moaned into his mouth and allowed her hands to run through his hair, gently tugging at the strands at the nape of his neck. She broke away from his mouth and began placing kisses all down his neck. When she pulled away from him, she said, "I'll text you every day, I don't care about the long distance."

Jacob smirked at her words and questioned smiling, "Really? Every day?"

"Yes, every day", she said cutely, snuggling into his bare chest.

Bella could feel Jacob rest his head against hers and she smiled into his chest. She placed soft kisses to his chest and he lifted his head from hers to watch her.

She stared up at him after and spoke nervously, "Jake."

"Yeah?" he kept his hands securely around her middle.

"I was wondering…if you wanted to spend the night with me. Just cause…I won't see you for a week…and…", she bit her lip adorably as she looked at him, slightly embarrassed at her neediness.

"Of course I will Bells", he spoke caringly, gazing right into her beautiful brown eyes.

Jacob met her lips once more and they began kissing passionately. It wasn't long before their kisses became really heated and Jacob was reaching for her pyjama top. Bella was being bold when she grabbed his hand and placed it under her top. He looked at her making sure and she nodded back at him. His hand grasped her right breast firmly and he groaned when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. Jacob handled her very gently for which she was glad. His big warm hand on her breast was enough to drive her crazy. She fell into his shoulder moaning lightly. Jacob smiled down at her and spoke, "Does that feel good?" Bella nodded into her shoulder and said, "It feels amazing." Jacob continued to massage her tenderly, paying special attention to each breast equally. Bella was still leaning into his shoulder and decided it wasn't fair that she was having all the fun. She trailed her hands down Jacob's chest and when she landed at his cut-offs, she unbuttoned them. Oh God, she wanted him. She really wanted him now. She was so turned on at this point and she could see how aroused he was as well. But how could she and Jacob have sex like this? She was in a relationship with someone else. Plus, it was both of their first times. Bella couldn't have sex with Jacob like this, she just couldn't.

Jacob's hands felt unbelievable and she could feel herself losing control under his touch. She had to make her intentions clear to him.

"Jake", she spoke staring right at him. "Yeah", he replied moving his hand away from her, knowing that there was something on her mind.

"I want you, I really really want you. But I love you too much to do this with you like this. I don't want to tease you. But I don't know what to do, because I just want you. All the time", she spoke so brazenly honest.

"Jesus Bells", he groaned at hearing her words. "Well, we can always do other things to help us…", he trailed off shyly, not looking fully at her. It was cute, really.

"Like what?" Bella questioned completely intrigued. She really wanted to get off and she knew he needed to as well.

"We can…get ourselves off…just with a lot more clothing", he spoke blushing all the while. But he didn't care how silly it sounded, he needed release right now and he knew that she did too.

Bella smirked at him, "You mean like this", she said riding him slowly. She watched as his eyes flicked close and his mouth opened a little bit in pleasure. It made her smile. But she wanted more right now. There was too much friction, too much clothing, she wanted to feel him completely against her. Bella stopped her movements for a moment and reached for his cut-offs.

"Bella", Jacob said sternly, trying to see what she was doing.

She unzipped him and reached her hand inside swiftly. Jacob fell back against her pillow just then and moaned softly.

"Sshh, Charlie might hear you", Bella spoke continuing to pump him slowly.

Now he was the one squirming around on her bed. Bella leaned down to kiss him, hoping that would quiet his moans. It seemed to be working for now. Only a few moments later, she felt Jacob's hand grip hers and he spoke loudly, "Stop. I'm getting close."

Bella pulled her hand away and looked at him innocently.

"Gosh Bells. You're incredible", he said calming down a bit.

Bella slowly moved her hand back and pulled him out of his cut-offs. It was the first time she saw him in all his glory. Bella gasped aloud as she stared at him. She didn't speak for a whole minute. He bit his lip shyly. He had never been naked in front of a girl before, let alone a girl he was in love with. Jacob spoke nervously, "Do you like it?" And then he realized how incredibly stupid that sounded. Bella nodded at him and then spoke gently to him, sensing his nervousness, "I love it, you're beautiful Jake." Bella climbed off his lap suddenly. He looked at her confusedly and then gulped aloud when he saw her reaching for the waistband of her pyjama pants. Quickly, she tugged them off of her and got back on Jacob's lap.

"What are you doing?" he asked, holding her waist firmly, his eyes glued to her panties. He really hoped his mouth wasn't watering right now because that would be really embarrassing. But, damn, this girl was hot. She smiled when she saw his gaze and was glad she changed.

"What you said. So we can both get off. Just with a little less clothing", she explained rubbing her wet panties against the underside of him.

Jacob knew he couldn't be loud, but she was making him feel ridiculously good. He kissed her fully on the mouth and every so often he would break away to see her gliding over him. It was amazingly erotic and beautiful at the same time.

It wasn't long before Jacob was coming and Bella was coming right with him.

They kissed each other deeply to quieten their moans. There was no way they'd be alive if Charlie had woken up and walked in. Bella fell into Jacob's chest tiredly and whispered, "Thanks for that."

Jacob laughed lightly and said, "Anytime, Bells. But I should be thanking _you _for that."

Jacob picked Bella up and off his lap, laying her gently down on her bed. He fixed himself in his cut-offs and leaned down so he was at level with her face. He placed a kiss to her cheek and then excused himself to go to the bathroom to clean himself up. Bella watched him leave (after he promised that he would be extremely quiet as to not wake Charlie) and smiled at how adorably caring he was. She got up from her bed and realized that she _desperately _needed to change as well. All of her clothes were already packed and she had nothing clean to wear. Slowly, she tiptoed down to the laundry room and grabbed a fresh pair of panties and a shirt to sleep in. After she changed, she grabbed Jake a pair of Charlie's pyjama shorts as well. Bella tiptoed quietly back up the stairs and when she reached the bathroom door, she whispered for Jake to open it. Jacob opened the door slightly and looked at her. She smiled at him, holding out the shorts. He looked relieved as he took them and said, "Thanks." Bella shut the door lightly and walked back to her room. She pulled off the comforter on her bed and placed it on the floor. Jacob would keep her warm enough, besides her comforter smelled like sex. Bella lay down on the bed and began thinking about everything. She always imagined that the night before she was jetting off to France she would be really excited. Not sad because she was leaving Jacob. She didn't want to go now. Not at all. That was the most intimate she had been with Jacob ever. The most intimate she's been with any guy ever. She didn't want to leave him. Bella was gnawing at her lip at this point.

Jacob's words broke her from her reverie, "What's wrong, Bells?"

Bella realized then that she hadn't heard Jacob enter her room or close her door. She sat up just then and held out her arms wide for a hug. Jacob was holding her within seconds and he stroked her back soothingly, urging her to speak with his comforting touches.

"I don't want to go now. I don't want to leave you", Bella whispered in a small voice against him.

Jacob looked down at her and whispered back, "And I don't want you to go, but you have to. I won't let you pass this opportunity up. It's what you've always wanted Bella. You'll have a great time, I know it. And I want to hear all about it."

Bella knew saying these words were probably breaking Jacob's heart, but he said them anyway. For her.

"What if I annoy you with my constant texting?" she murmured against him worriedly.

Jacob laughed at that, "You could never annoy me Bella. Besides, I'm looking forward to this constant texting."

Bella smiled against him, secretly looking forward to it as well.

"I love you, Jake", Bella pulled away from his embrace and looked up at him. She ran her fingers through his hair lightly, and spoke, "Thank you for staying with me tonight."

"Anytime honey. And I love you too", Jacob kissed Bella softly and when he pulled away, he saw the worried expression on her face that he saw when he walked in. Jacob needed to reassure her. Visiting France was one of her dreams. And he was determined not to let this affect her. He just wanted her to be happy there, not missing him every day. He would be here waiting when she got back.

"You'll be back in a week, it'll fly by Bells", Jacob said, repeating her words from earlier.

"You're right", Bella replied confidently, "it will fly by."

Atleast, she really hoped it would...

**Don't hate me because Bella's leaving with the Cullens for a week! I hope Jacob's visit to Bella made up for it a little bit. Just stick with me and I promise it'll be Bella and Jacob in the end :)**

**Please leave me a review! Reviews really motivate me to continue writing! X's and O's :)**


	4. Missing You Already

**A/N: Hey everyone! So so sorry I haven't been able to update sooner. Frosh week and the start of classes has just been crazy and overwhelming and I've had no time to myself to write. Please forgive me! Here's Chapter 4: it starts off right where it left off last chapter. Happy Reading~!**

Jacob heard the phone on Bella's alarm ring. Bella hadn't awoken yet, but he thought she sensed it because he felt her cuddle into him. Jacob reached over, careful not to wake Bella, and shut off the alarm. He lay back down for a few moments, enjoying the position he was currently in. He wouldn't be lying here in this bed with her for a whole week.

As much as Jacob wanted to leave and let Bella sleep, he knew she would kill him if he left without saying goodbye. Jacob gently placed his lips over hers in a sweet kiss, attempting to wake her up. Bella's eyes fluttered open and she instantly kissed Jacob back.

Gently she broke away from Jacob and let her hand trail up to his cheek, cupping it softly. Jacob leaned into Bella's hand and let his eyes close shut. "I'm going to miss you, beautiful boy", Bella murmured to him, stroking his cheek tenderly.

Jacob opened his eyes and stared at her lovingly, "I'm going to miss you more, Bella." Bella reached up and closed the distance between them, planting her lips on his fully.

Jacob relaxed completely into the kiss and allowed Bella to pull him down on top of her on the bed. He noticed that Bella's hands were running down his chest, across his arms, down his back, and he realized that she was feeling all of his muscles. Jacob broke away from her lips to kiss down her neck and smiled when her hands fisted themselves in his hair. He loved when she played with his hair. Bella succumbed to Jacob completely, revelling in his warmth. Her legs entwined with his tightly, just wanting to keep him there with her. Jacob stopped his kisses knowing that if he didn't, it wouldn't be long before neither of them would be able to stop.

"I have to go honey", he spoke gazing into her eyes. Bella pouted up at him and he pouted back at her adorably.

Suddenly, she said, "I would pack you in my suitcase, but you're too big. You won't fit." Bella looked thoroughly disappointed.

Jacob laughed at her words and said, "No I wouldn't, but I love you for wanting to take me with you."

Bella smiled and spoke, "Of course I want to take you with me. I'm going to miss you every day, Jake."

Jacob nodded and couldn't help his head from falling against Bella's chest. He was emotionally drained at this point and just needed to be held. He didn't have the energy to be strong anymore. His girl was leaving him for a whole week to be with another guy, and he was going to miss the hell out of her. Plus, he knew that he was getting a little too used to falling asleep with Bella. Jacob snuggled further into her chest when he felt her hands running through his hair. His head was nestled in the valley between her breasts, but it wasn't sexual at all. No, it was merely comforting. He felt a sense of security and calm lying against her, with her hands soothingly running through his hair.

A pang of worry escaped him suddenly, causing him to lift his head up as he asked her, "Am I hurting you?" He realized that he was practically lying completely against her petite frame.

"No…this is nice. I like being the one to hold you for a change", she replied sweetly gazing down at the gorgeous boy against her.

Jacob groaned against her as he said, "I really have to go now, Bells."

Bella continued her ministrations in his hair, "I know you do. Don't be sad okay, Jake? I promise I'll text you every day. You'll be so annoyed with me by the time I come back."

Bella could feel him laughing lightly against her. When his body was still once more, she whispered into his ear, "Just know that I'll miss you and that I love you."

Jacob was snuggling even further into her, but she didn't think he realized it. It was almost like an involuntary reaction to her words. Bella continued her movements in his hair, trying to soothe him and loving the feel as well. She gazed down at him and took in his entire body again. And before she knew it, the words were slipping from her mouth, "God, Jacob…you're really sexy." Yeah, that was completely off topic. But she couldn't really focus any longer staring at his rippling muscles. So sexy. She felt Jacob laugh warmly against her once more. He got up from her chest and lay down next to her on the bed. He entwined their hands and replied to her, "Thanks Bells, you're really sexy too", and laughed when she fixed him with a _yeah right_ look. He spoke again, "No, you are. Trust me. And I'll miss you every single day too. I am so in love with you, Bella Swan." Bella melted at his words and she picked up his hand in hers and placed a soft kiss to it. His next words made her laugh, "And I can't wait to be annoyed by your texts."

Jacob gave her a goofy smile and then kissed her hard on the mouth. It caught Bella a little off guard. The kiss was forceful and dominating and it made her feel a little powerless. She discovered then that she quite enjoyed it when Jacob took over. It was incredibly sexy and such a turn on. Now, she was getting really hot by his kiss. Jacob pulled away just then and left her panting. He whispered into her ear, "I wanted to leave a lasting impression on you."

Bella looked at him shocked, slightly aroused by his words and slightly angered by his teasing. Bella lay fully against her pillow and smiled up at the boy hovering above her, "You always leave a lasting impression on me, Jake. But I'm sure I'm not going to forget that on my trip."

Jacob smiled back at her, "Good. Now seriously Bells, I want you to have the best time in France. Embrace every opportunity and take it all in because it'll be amazing. Have a good time okay, sweetheart?"

Bella nodded at his words and whispered, "I will. Thanks Jake."

Jacob smiled and leaned down to the bed to hug her. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and tried to hold him to her as long as she could. But he pulled away like she knew he would. Jacob whispered to her, "Don't get out of bed. It's still early. I want you to be well-rested for your flight. So I'm going to say bye. Have a safe flight, take lots of pictures, and have a great time, honey." Bella leaned up to kiss him again and whispered to him, "Bye Jake. I love you." Jacob got up from the bed and tucked the covers around Bella's body, not wanting her to be cold without his warmth. "You're too sweet, Jake", she spoke honestly as she watched how determined he was to get her comfortable. "Only for you", he murmured quietly and she smiled at his words. Even though they sounded cliché, she knew that he meant them. He dropped a light kiss to her lips and spoke against them, "I love you too." And then he walked over to her window and jumped out with ease, landing on the ground with a small thud. Jacob ran as fast as he could back to the reservation. He knew he should have left sooner and he was just praying at this point that Billy wasn't awake yet.

Jacob arrived at the reservation not too long after and he walked as quietly as he could into the house. He peered around and saw the door to Billy's room closed and he sighed in relief. Jake walked into his room, shut the door with a soft thud, and lay down on his bed. He got settled in no time, his head resting against the pillow, but something was missing. Bella. He hated to be so cliché, but he missed her already. He missed her holding him and her kisses. He missed falling asleep with her all wrapped up in him. He sighed heavily and realized how long of a week this would be.

Bella had fallen asleep lying on the pillow Jacob was sleeping on, and she woke up around 10:00 a.m. She climbed out of bed and hopped in the shower. About twenty minutes later, she was getting dressed in the clothes she had laid out the previous night. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a worn-out hoodie. Bella always liked to be comfortable on plane rides. She made her bed and then went downstairs to eat something and to see Charlie.

It was a Saturday and Charlie didn't have to be at the station until 11:00 a.m. today. She walked into the kitchen to see Charlie drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Morning Bella", he spoke cheerier than usual, "Are you excited?"

Was she excited? Honestly…no, she wasn't. She missed her Jacob. She missed him badly. Bella just hoped that the excitement would hit her soon. She wanted to be excited for France. It was France after all.

"Yeah", she lied through her teeth, "I can't wait."

She lied big time.

She forced herself to think of the River Seine, the Louvre, the Champs-Elysees, and the Eiffel Tower in an attempt to trigger the excitement.

"What time is Edward coming by to get you?" he asked just then.

"Well our flight is at 2:00 p.m., so he'll probably be here soon", Bella spoke trying her hardest to sound eager.

"You'll have a great time. Keep in touch and take lots of pictures", he spoke getting up from the table, "I really should get going Bells."

Bella nodded up at him and stood up to hug him goodbye.

"Bye, Charlie", she spoke slightly muffled by their hug.

He pulled away from the embrace and said, "Have a safe flight."

Bella sat at the kitchen table until she heard the front door shut firmly. She glanced at the clock. Edward would probably be here any minute. They would have to be at the airport early. She questioned to herself if vampires even travelled by airplane, but then remembered Edward's words: our flight leaves at 2:00 p.m. Clearly, they did. Or maybe they were trying to do things normally because she was coming. Either way, he would be hear soon. She bit her lip contemplating if talking to Jacob before she left would be a good thing or a bad thing. She knew it would be even harder after their long goodbye this morning. So, she decided against it. He would hear from her as soon as she landed.

Bella was still sitting at the kitchen table, drinking some tea and eating some toast and eggs when Edward arrived with a big smile on his beautiful face.

"Excited, love?" he greeted her with a kiss on her cheek as he spoke, sitting across from her.

"Yup", Bella got up to put her dishes away. She turned to face him, "I just need to get my bags from upstairs, and then we can go."

"I'll come get them", he led the way to her bedroom, "Everyone's going to meet us at the airport."

Bella followed behind him and replied, "Okay."

Edward walked in her room, picked up her bags effortlessly and walked out. Bella was trailing behind him like a lost puppy.

"Let's go, love", he held out his hand for her to take and they were outside and in his car in no time.

Edward had a permanent smile on his face as he drove to the airport and Bella noted how nice it was to see him smiling. He didn't really do it that often. He spoke just then and his words shocked her completely.

"So, Jacob came over?"

"What?" Bella practically choked out. _How did he know that?_

"I could smell his scent in your room. Not a particularly nice scent, I may add", he crinkled up his nose emphasizing his point. _Hey! She liked how Jake smelled! _

"Well…uh…", she was stalling, she needed a logical reason, "Jake just came over to say Bye yesterday. No big deal."

Technically, she wasn't lying…

"Okay", Edward spoke dropping the subject instantly. He could tell Bella wasn't acting ordinary and he didn't want to push it any further.

"Yup", Bella replied.

The rest of the car ride was uneventful. The mention of Jacob put a bit of a damper on the whole 'happy excited' mood.

Bella and Edward arrived at the airport, parked the car, and walked hand-in-hand inside. Once they checked in, they met up with the Cullens in the waiting area.

"Hello Bella", Esme greeted her warmly, giving her a hug.

"Hi Esme", Bella said with a smile, hugging her back gently.

The rest of the Cullens all greeted her in different ways. Emmett practically suffocated her with his bone-crushing hug. Alice was all smiles and fast-paced talking - her excitement was clear. Jasper offered a friendly smile and a nod. And then Rosalie merely looked and nodded her head in acknowledgement. It was basically what Bella expected from everyone.

Everyone waited patiently until the flight was boarding. Bella was having her ear talked off by Alice when the flight was called to board. During the flight, Bella was sitting with Edward. Her head was lying on his shoulder and her eyes were drifting closed. She guessed that she was still tired. Edward didn't seem to mind, he was completely content watching her sleep. She knew that.

The flight was long and frankly uncomfortable - Bella could never really get comfortable in those seats. She couldn't stop the thought from forming in her head, that maybe if Jake was the one sitting next to her, the flight would be comfortable. She was cold because she was tired and she felt herself missing Jacob's warmth intensely. She would definitely be able to sleep lying against him, he would keep her warm. Plus, there was just something about Jacob that made her feel so safe and secure, like she'd always be taken care of. Maybe it was because he always put her first. But then again, Edward did that as well. Or did he? I mean he left after all…

After the flight, Bella and the Cullens arrived at the Hotel de Crillon. Yes, she was absolutely positive she was dreaming. She felt like she was living someone else's life. What had she done to deserve this? But then again…did she expect anything less from the Cullens?

She walked into her room and really felt like she stepped into a fairytale. It was absolutely stunning. The room had a very royal, elegant feel. The linens were a striking gold and a soft, burgundy and the drapes matched them perfectly. She had a king-size bed, which was completely unnecessary, but would be quite enjoyable none the less. There were lovely double glass doors from her bedroom leading to a nice terrace.

She was currently outside on her terrace. Wow. Her terrace. This was incredible. She felt like Eloise at the Plaza or Mia in the Princess Diaries. There really was no other way to describe it. It was like everything was at her finger tips. The world was her oyster.

As amazing as everything was, she was still thinking about Jacob. Edward said he was going to meet her at her room in an hour. Everyone was freshening up for…well she didn't know what exactly. Edward refused to tell her, he just said to dress nicely. She knew she wouldn't have a lot of time to herself. Bella glanced at her watch trying to calculate the time difference between Paris and Forks. It was almost 7:00 P.M. here, which would mean that it would be almost 10:00 A.M. there. She bit her lip worriedly. She really wanted to hear from Jacob but she wasn't sure he'd be awake yet. Bella decided to text him anyways, hopefully he'd respond before Edward got here.

Bella hurriedly fished out her phone from her pocket and messaged Jacob:

_Jake! It's about 7:00 P.M. here right now and I'm just relaxing on my terrace. Yes, you heard me. My terrace. This room is ridiculously incredible, I'm going to take lots of pictures to show you cause you won't believe it! I just arrived at our hotel a few minutes ago and I've been dying to text you. I miss you already Jacob. I wish you were here with me. I couldn't fall asleep on the flight because it was so uncomfortable and I was really cold. I know if you were there, you would have warmed me up and I would have been able to sleep. Plus I think I'm too used to falling asleep in your arms now. I miss being in your arms, Jake! Anyways, tell me how your day was (yesterday?). I'm still trying to get used to the time difference. I hope you're not too tired from patrols. Get some rest Jake._

_I love you and I miss you_

_Bells._

_P.s. I think we might have to start e-mailing each other instead. This could get really expensive…_

Bella stared at her phone trying to will a new message to come through. After many failed attempts, she decided to take a hot shower. And oh my goodness, that bathroom was so luxurious.

After a thirty minute shower (the longest shower Bella had ever taken), she was out of the bathroom in the cozy hotel robe and slippers. Bella grabbed her phone instantly and was excited when she saw the unopened message. She sat in the middle of her huge bed and opened the new text.

_Bells! Wow, that sounds amazing. I'm glad that you're enjoying. Yes take tons of pictures, I want to see everything. My day was pretty typical. I had patrols in the afternoon and then came home and watched tv with Billy. We ordered a pizza and talked which was nice. And then I crashed pretty early - I was pretty exhausted. I'm not tired now though - don't worry. And I miss you too honey. So so much. I missed falling asleep with you last night. I wish I was there with you on your flight…to hold your hand and warm you up. Oh god Bella I miss you. And about being used to falling asleep with me - that totally goes both ways. _

_I love you and miss you, honey. _

_And I have some money saved from working in the garage - this is totally worth it. E-mailing is fine but I want to be able to talk to you whenever you're free, wherever you are. _

_P.s. Are you alone right now?_

Bella smiled at his message and instantly replied, _Yeah I'm alone, why?_

She waited for Jake's message and realized how much of an impatient person she was. Plus, she knew the texts would probably take a longer time to come through with the distance. So, she decided to get dressed. She settled on a simple black dress (one of the only dresses she owned) and a pair of black heels. She was doing her make up when she heard her phone vibrate. She grabbed at the phone and read his message: _I don't know…I guess I've just really been missing you._

She was very quick to reply, _I miss you too Jacob. I've got some time, so let's just talk. What are you doing right now? _

Jacob answered her saying, _I'm just in my room. Still haven't gotten out of bed. I'm glad you're having fun Bells, but I just really wish you were here. It's bad enough that the pack's teasing me about it too…not that I really care about that. Stupid wolf telepathy. Looks like I'll be the one annoying you with the texts…_

Bella's heart was breaking as she read his message. She replied: _Jacob,__ I really wish I was with you right now too. I'm sorry that the pack is annoying you and that they know everything you're thinking…but just know that I'm thinking about you too. In fact, I don't think I've stopped thinking about you since I've been here. I really miss being in your arms Jake. I miss your warmth too. And I miss your beautiful body. I'm looking forward to the annoying texts too. I always want to hear from you…even if you don't really have something to say. I love you, Jake. _

Jacob's reply didn't come as fast as before. And Bella was now glancing at the clock on her bedside table worriedly. Edward would be here soon. Jake's message came right then, _Thanks honey. That made me feel better. I love you too…so so much. I'm sorry I'm being such a downer. I don't want you to worry at all. I'm fine Bells, I promise. I just really miss you. But have a good night! I want to hear everything. I love you, beautiful. _

Bella smiled at his words and wrote back, _I'm not worried, sweetie. I know you'll be fine. I'll text you tonight before I go to bed and I'll tell you all about my night. If you're patrolling during the day, then just reply whenever you get the message. I really miss you Jacob. And I love you. In case you forget that, I'll say it again. I love you. I love you. I love you. Don't be sad Jake. Have a good day! And get out of bed sleepyhead! _

Edward's knock on her door broke her out of her reverie, staring at her phone, and she instantly got up and let him in. He smiled down at her and noticed the phone, "Checking in with Charlie?"

Oops. Bella still had to do that too. She nodded mutely and smiled up at him, "So what are we doing tonight?"

He smiled even bigger and wrapped his arm around her, leading her out of the room, "You'll just have to wait and see."

**A/N: So, what did you think? Hit me up a review! :)**


End file.
